Cadence Wayward
If you need a job, someone killed, or you just want to chat over tea, Cadence is the man for you. Also he's a total babe. History Once upon a time in the rolling green hills of Southern Ireland, there was a family with the surname O'Malley. Sure, there are hundreds of O'Malley families in the world, but this family was possibly the most special. This family was the top mob family in the country, smuggling drugs and alcohol, illegal aliens, whores, you name it. If it was illegal in Southern Ireland, the O'Malley family pulled in a large chunk of the profits from it. In the mid 1980s, Cadence O'Malley was born to Cahir and Aine O'Malley, a lower branch of the O'Malley family, the second of two children. On his third birthday, Cadence started formal training to be an assassin for his family. At age eight, he was pitted against his elder brother, Schuyler, to compete for the title of Clover O'Malley's personal assistant and assassin, the soon-to-be-head of the family. Cadence was stronger and quicker than Schuyler, and the fight resulted in Schuyler's death. It took years before Cadence was haunted by this incident, and today, he regularly has nightmares about it. Many of them involve him losing. Though he then held a secure position in the family's prestigious hierarchy, Cadence never let up on his training, and was looked upon as a promising asset. He spent the majority of his free time reading books and newspapers, soaking up information and strategy like a sponge. One day, around the time Cadence was 19, a 15-year-old Clover ordered him to kill her father so she could inherit the family business. Cadence did so (Clover's orders, after all), and made it look like a spectacular accident. Not a soul in the family suspected foul play. Wishing to expand her empire, Clover, with Cadence's near-expert advice, uprooted the family and moved the entire business to Chicago, Illinois, in the United States. Some immigrated legally, some did not. Clover and Cadence were among those who did not. Upon arrival in the United States, Clover changed the family name to Wayward, and systematically erased any scrap of information that linked them to the O'Malley mob family of Southern Ireland. At 23, nearing 24, Cadence was restless, and wished more than anything to take the business. However, his love for Clover masked his lust for power, and he stayed by her side, the perfect little dog. One day, Clover ordered Cadence to rub out Jason Sparks, a local hitman who refused to take their jobs and got in the way of business too many times to count. Cadence did so, no questions asked, though he felt guilty taking out a man with a daughter. He thought nothing of it until he returned from a job to find Wayward Manor in flames and his beloved Clover dead. Though it was against all tradition, Cadence forcefully took control of the family. Immediately, Cadence picked up Wayward headquarters and tracked Hallelujah Sparks, Jason's daughter, to Novi Pompeii, California. With a hate-filled black hole of a heart, Cadence ruthlessly crushed the other families in the area and claimed Novi Pompeii as his own. And there he stands today. Relationships Evelyn Grace Cadence's secretary. Cadence doesn't like her and doesn't love her (and never will, in his mind), but he feels oddly protective and possessive of her, even moreso than usual. He chalks it up to the awesome sex, but it's more than that. Belle Park Belle is one of Cadence's personal assistants. He made a deal with her in exchange for the notes to her parents' drug. She punches people in the dick at his command, and it's awesome. Benjamin Oakley Ben wasn't an object of interest until Cadence became aware of his uncanny ability to build anything. Cadence exploits this ability as much as he can. Bombs! Dimitri Nikolaidis Tension everywhere. Dimitri is friends with Lulu, so as a result, Cadence automatically hates him from the deepest depths of his wafer-thin soul. Fun to banter with, though. Giuseppe Santoro One of the trackers employed by Cadence. Cadence rarely finds an excuse to call Giuseppe in, but hey, he might as well keep him on staff. Just in case. It's not like the Wayward family is short on money anyway. Hallelujah Sparks Cadence hates Hallelujah more than the New York Mets. If you know Cadence, this is really saying something. Whenever Cadence wishes on a falling star, a birthday cake, 11:11, whatever, he wishes that she suffers. He's borderline obsessed with her. James T Kirk Kirk annoys the hell out of Cadence, but he's good at what he does. Needs to stay the fuck away from his secretary, though. Nikolas Anteros Nikolas is a "tax collector", someone who gathers payments from those who owe the family money. Cadence is good friends with him, and they constantly go slumming together. External Links *Inbox *Logs Category:Characters Category:Litzi Category:Original